Anthony
Anthony '''is a supporting character in the Candy Series comics. He is a Year 6 student and the son of the school's discipline and hygiene teacher, Mrs. Lawson. Anthony shares close ties with Alexandra and always prepares food for her everyday at school. Biography Early Life Anthony's early life is currently unknown. Sparkle & Shine: Hygiene Anthony made his debut in Book 4. Style with Substance: Savvy Not agreeing on modelling for Iris' crew, Alex purposely brought up the fact that if he agreed in being a model for Iris' fashion show, she and her brother would be able to wear the used clothes for a couple of years; and added that they could also use them to survive the cold winter in the country. Despite Anthony not willing to wear fashion clothes that he described as "strange" and "embarrassing"Sparkle & Shine: Hygiene, page 87, he soon agreed in helping them after hearing Alex's continuous pleading (and added the point that their country does not have winterSparkle & Shine: Hygiene, page 88). The following day, after the success in finding sufficient models for Iris' show, Iris popped up a question for Anthony, Charles and Corey; asked them whether are they familiar with Fashion Design. Anthony started by saying that fashion is a form of expression that gives people the first impression of a particular person, thus earning Iris' agreement for his explanation- before he added off-topic pointers for her.Sparkle & Shine: Hygiene, page 110 After hearing the other two's answers, Anthony attempted to correct their answers with his, hence starting a fight within the trio. When Candy JEM discussed their wagerSparkle & Shine: Hygiene, pages 112-113 they had with Sofia after she and Lily barged in and mocked Iris. Anthony, together with Corey and Charles, stated that a catfight was about to begin.Sparkle & Shine: Hygiene, page 116 During the aftermath of Lily's motive (when she purposely bought Iris' fabric in order to let her lose), Anthony helped Iris and the others to create the final design for Iris' clothing as him and Alex helped by cutting certain fabric. At the back of the stage, Anthony and the others started to wear the clothing Iris had prepared for them. When it was time to present Iris' fashion designs, Anthony walked down the fashion runway with Alex while wearing the clothes that had winter themed design. Anthony described that the clothes gave off a weird smell and had doubts to the clothes' cleanliness. Happy Holidays!: Travel As Irwin had invited Candy JEM to go with him on a trip to Langkawi, Joni attempted to tag Anthony and Zara to go with them. Eventually, Anthony (and Zara) was unable to come as plans were held between him and Alex during that period of time. Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Little Ladies: Courtesy When Sofia was boasting about her outrageous choice of clothing to Candy JEM and Charles, Anthony (and Andrew) appeared and he copied down Sofia's name. When Sofia was about to accuse Charles of wearing the same outrageous clothing as her, Charles had swapped his eccentric clothing to a more casual one, thus shocking the princess while Anthony said that nothing was wrong with Charles' choice of clothing. Anthony then proceeded to bring Sofia to the disciplinary office for violating the school's dress code. When Sofia was walking around the school's grounds while wearing an expensive dress, she bumped into Anthony (and Andrew) again, which made her scared and she hid behind the bushes because she was forced to wear her gym shirt as a result of wearing outrageous clothing since the last time she got caught. As she noticed there was a sports bag on a bench, she thought of an idea and she changed into sport shoes and a sports jacket to avoid getting caught by the twins. Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Anthony, along with Alex and Andrew were seen in the school's hall waiting for the school's concert to begin. He was later seen watching the concert of Candy JEM alongside Alex and Andrew. Dreams Take Flight: Ambition When Anthony (and Andrew) were asked by Joni about what was their future ambition, both of the twins brought up the fact that they wanted to become lawyers in the future. Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up When Alex was getting molested by a man on the bus, Anthony appeared and chased away the molester. He gave Alex a glare before advising her to raise her voice and scold the molester if she encounters this type of situation next time. He also picked up the molester's ID card and planned to hand it to the police later. When they both arrived at school, Anthony offered to help Alex to carry her bag, which she declined. Before Alex and Candy JEM were about to leave, Anthony gave Alex her lunch before heading to the discipline office and he advised her to wash her hands before eating. When Candy JEM and Alex were threatened by Joshua and his friends, Anthony appeared again while attempting to copy down Joshua's name for violating the school's dress code, thus making Joshua furious as he grabbed Anthony's shirt collar and wanting to pick up a fight with him. Anthony warned Joshua that picking up a fight with a hygiene monitor is a serious offence and it might get Joshua into trouble. Tiny Terror: Manners Anthony, along with Corey, were approached by Candy JEM in regards of finding Charles, whom Candy JEM thought were practicing basketball with them. The two explained that they were not sure of their teammate's whereabouts. Sera and Nora later appeared on the school ground trying to find Charles. Anthony and Corey tried to break the fight between Candy Baby and Candy JEM. Anthony then went forward to reprimand the two. A Class Effort: Leadership Anthony could be seen walking along the school corridor with his twin brother Andrew doing preparations for their class' booth. Andrew attempted to offer help for his brother to carry the box that he was holding on, but Anthony denied his offer. Anthony later told Alex about the theme of his class' booth for the bazaar. Rules of Popularity: Reputation As Zara and Qistina fell down from the stairs, Anthony and Richard showed up and sent them to the infirmary. After he told all of the students to go back to their classes, Sofia asked him on whether Zara and Qistina would be alright. He said it was hard to say because they both fell down from the stairs and he was about to report the incident to the discipline mistress. He then wanted Sofia to worry about herself as she was also needed to explain to the discipline mistress about everything that had happened. When Richard punched one of the boys that scared Sofia using dummies of Zara and Qistina, one of the boys encountered Anthony when he was about to flee from the scene. The boy who got punched asked Anthony whether Richard would have to go to the disciplinary office for punching him. Anthony replied that he saw the boy's face suddenly made contact with Richard's fist, thus making him fell to the ground. He made it simple by saying that the boy used his face to attack Richard's fist and he asked Richard on whether he should go to the disciplinary office to report to the teacher too, but Richard denied his offer. More Than Friends: Feelings When Candy JEM and Alex were stalking Carly and Jacob behind some bushes, Anthony, Richard, Charles and Corey appeared behind them, thus shocking the girls. Anthony warned Carly and Jacob that dating is prohibited in the school and they may be subjected to disciplinary action if they were found dating in school. As Carly told him that they would receive punishment for dating, Anthony and the gang should also be subjected to disciplinary action too, he asked what did she mean. Carly continued to claim that the cold and strict Anthony always cared for Alex by preparing food for her everyday, which startled both of them. When Anthony and his friends were interrogated by Mrs. Lawson for dating in the school, Miss Miyuki defended that him, Corey and Richard always went for tournaments outside the school and were the glory of the school. As Mrs. Lawson got angry at all of them, Anthony attempted to persuade his mother but was met by a cold response by her. On the next day, when Charles and Corey were pondering about Emilia and Mia's weird actions towards them in the hygiene monitor's room, Anthony came in and advised them to not enter the room. As Charles pleaded Anthony not to chase him away, Anthony annoyingly wanted him to get out of the room. Anthony then sat down and told Corey and Charles that even though Emilia and Mia avoided them, they cannot blame them because of the rumors that were happening in the school and it was better if the girls stay away from the boys. He then proceeded to tell them about what happened when he met Alex, which she refused to accept his food and even ran away when she saw him. The three boys finally gave a long sigh in the room. As Mia was lecturing Carly about the true definition of love, Anthony, Richard, Corey and Charles brought Jacob to see Carly. Before Jacob was brought to apologize to Carly, he was about to hang out with his friends until getting stopped by Richard. As Jacob refused to go to apologize to Carly, Richard swiftly chided him with his signature glare, which made Jacob scared and was dragged to the school backyard. After Richard dragged Jacob to the school backyard, Anthony thanked him and when they found out that Jacob was about to escape, Jacob told them to forgive him and he had already broke up with Carly. Anthony advised Jacob to explain everything to Carly first, then he should go and apologize to Miss Miyuki and Mrs. Lawson. Anthony then proceeded to tell Jacob that his behavior may lead to Carly being traumatized and Jacob was the only one who could help her. Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition Athletic Ace: Sports The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement Anthony was seen jotting down the names of students who violated the school's dress code when Corey greeted him. Corey asked Anthony on whether he wanted to practice basketball after school, which he gladly accepted. When Corey was about to call along Charles, he found out that Charles was missing while Anthony showing a puzzled look behind Corey. When Charles started to study with his friends, Anthony told him that he was almost considered as a member of the basketball team and he encouraged Charles to ask them for help when he was in trouble. As the gang were about to start studying, Anthony encouraged Charles to keep it up. On the next day, when Derek and his friends were about to pick up a fight with Charles in the school, some girls called for Anthony that somebody was fighting in the school. When Anthony arrived at the scene, he found out that Derek was not a student of the school. He asked Derek where were his friends and whether he was intending to bully the students or damage school property. After Derek punched Charles, Anthony warned Derek that he would tell a teacher if he did not stop his actions. Charles assured Anthony that he was fine and Anthony encouraged him to voice out his thoughts if he was being bullied. Charles then proceeded to kneel in front of Derek to seek his forgiveness, which made Derek even more furious and he proceeded to punch Charles. As Derek's fist was about to hit Charles, Anthony stopped Derek and told him that although he did not know what was happening between them, he saw Charles as a person who was devoted to change himself even though he was facing challenges. When Charles and Derek were about to fight again, Mia suddenly went behind Derek and pushed him, which made Derek fall down and pinned Charles to the ground. Anthony, along with the others were surprised at Mia's strength and he said that Derek got a taste of his own medicine for wanting to pick up a fight. Facing Our Fears: Superstitions Spick & Span: Cleanliness Stress-Busters: Stress Management Anthony was seen competing in the school's basketball tournament and he commented that Corey was an opponent that could not be underestimated. He then wanted Richard to teach a lesson to their juniors and they proceeded to compete. When the tournament was over, Anthony used his experience as a senior to advise his teammates that having good teammates was more important than having good skills. He then noticed something was not wrong before he noticed that Emilia was glaring at Charles and Corey at a distance. Be True, Be You: Interests Anthony, along with Corey, Charles, Alex and Richard were seen being nervous as Joni offered them the food she made for them. As everybody ate the bun made by Joni, Anthony and Richard commented that the bun tasted just like those which were sold outside. As Corey and Charles asked what was an interest class, Richard and Anthony explained to them that interest classes are just like curricular activities, everyone get to use their free time to learn whatever they like aside from academic studies. Anthony then asked Alex on what was her interest while patting on her head and she replied that preparing nutritious food was maybe one of her interests. He said that money is not necessarily used to develop an interest and as long as you do something that you like, that is also considered as an interest too. He commented that preparing food was somewhat his interest, thus making Candy JEM to tease him on his and Alex's interest, which made both of them blush. Trainee Trouble: Perseverance Anthony was seen sitting with Alex when they were listening to Joni's story on how Julian managed to avoid himself from being fired from the company he worked in. Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette The Me You Don't See: Blood Anthony appeared in Corey's flashback when Corey and Charles asked Richard for Sofia's blood type. He reassured them that Richard's memory was never wrong and he was shown walking away when Richard praised him. Banding Against Bullies: Anti-bullying Family Ever After: Filial Piety Earth Pals to the Rescue: Environmental Care Appearance Anthony is a pre-teen boy with spiky black hair with spiky bangs parted to the right side of his forehead and blue eyes (brown and gold in book covers respectively). He is tall (around the same height as Richard) and just like the other characters, changes his clothes consistently. He is considered to be quite attractive, as several female characters in the series had commented on his appearance. Personality As the school's hygiene monitor, Anthony's duty is to make sure the students are clean, neat and tidy, thus he is strict and does not hesitate to report students for having improper hygiene (he is also seen enforcing a dress code for students with outrageous outfits or hairstyles). Besides this, he is naturally stoic and calm, and does not lose his temper easily, nor does he smile often. His (rare) smiles mostly occur around Alex. Despite his serious exterior, he is inwardly very kind and concerned about others (notably Alex), as he prepares food for Alex every day so that she does not have to buy food from the canteen (as her family is not very well-off) and protects Alex from harm. He also showed embarrassment at the end of Boys & Girls Rule! when he admitted the reason why he avoided Alex for much of the book (which was also the reason why he was infuriated when Alex was splashed with water). It was noted that when Alex is in trouble, he tends to lose his cool much more easily. Character Interview In the official 2018 fanbook, Anthony was interviewed on several questions: 1. '''Question: Has anyone told you you're expressionless? * Anthony's answer: Yes, but I forgot who said that (because too many have said that). 2. Question: Are you expressionless because you do not feel or because you want to appear cool? * Anthony's answer: Actually, I do express my feelings. It's just that it's not obvious, so no one realises... 3. Question: How did you feel when you found out Alex was a girl? * Anthony's answer: I was very calm; I wasn't nervous, not one bit. 4. Question: Tell us about Andrew. * Anthony's answer: We look alike. He follows me around and even dresses like me. However, our characters are very different. 5. Question: Why do you prepare the same food for Alex every day? * Anthony's answer: It's the only food I prepare well. I did try preparing other types of food, but failed. 6. Question: Why do you insist on preparing food for Alex? * Anthony's answer: A growing person needs to eat nutritious and balanced meals. I can't allow her to eat meals from unknown sources. 7. Question: How did you become good friends with Richard? What do you think of him? * Anthony's answer: We've been classmates since Year 1. We're also in the same basketball club. It's natural for us to be close. Though he's not what he seems, he's loyal to his friends. Abilities Sportsmanship Mental Intellect Cooking Others Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Anthony, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. He is depicted as: * Male Nurse * Swimmer * Spacecraft Pilot * Bassist * Airline Pilot Candy Cuties Anthony, along with all characters are featured in the spin-off Candy Cuties series. Anthony appears in: * Candy Cuties Vol.7 * Candy Cuties Vol.8 * Candy Cuties Vol.10 Trivia * Anthony's (and Andrew's) surname is 'Lawson' as it is used to address his mother. **As of the English version of Book 18, when Joshua vowed to challenge Anthony, he addressed him as his surname. * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Anthony are revealed. ** Anthony's blood type is A. ** Anthony's favorite things are tidiness, basketball and cleaning. * Anthony was ranked seventh in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll. * In the book covers, Anthony's hair is depicted as brown while his natural hair color is black in the comics. * Anthony is right-handed, as mentioned by Emilia when he sprained his wrist during the events of Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition. * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Anthony's birthday is on May 28, hence making him a Gemini. ** Positive traits of Anthony include his righteousness, seriousness, good behavior and sense of justice. ** Negative traits of Anthony include his strictness and awkwardness when interacting with girls. ** Anthony's favorite food is egg and rice cuisine while he does not have any least favorite food. ** Anthony's strongest subjects are English, Science and PE while his weakest subject is fine arts. ** Anthony joins the basketball club in his school. ** Anthony's favorite dressing style is mostly shirts that are plain and clean. ** Anthony's pastimes are playing basketball with friends, cleaning his room and occasionally helping Alex at the animal shelter. ** Anthony's role model is Captain America, an American comic book superhero. ** Anthony's motto is "Everyone is equal before the law". ** Anthony's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Year 6 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Year 6 Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Student Category:Year 6 Student Category:Lawsons Category:Siblings Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Older Sibling Category:Athletes